Figverse Wiki/Project Phoenix
__FORCETOC__Over the past few months, Fig Hunter Wiki has been in decline. Activity rates have decreased, and changes made at the root level, combined with poor maintenance, have left Fig Hunter Wiki with confusing articles, conflicted writing, poor coding, and ugly and broken design. In order to solve these problems, I, DarthKitty (talk), created Project Phoenix. Project Phoenix has the ultimate goal of "reviving" Fig Hunter Wiki. Its purpose is to spark conversation that will lead to resolutions of our major problems. Considering the massive scope of Project Phoenix, each issue will be discussed separately, in order of largest to smallest potential change. Topics Below is a list of topics Project Phoenix has covered. The current topic is listed first, with subsequent topics ordered from most recent to least recent. Each list item contains a short summery of the topic, as well as the verdict (if any). How connected should we be to Fig Hunter? (Mostly Resolved) Fig Hunter Wiki was originally created to be a wiki on... well... Fig Hunter. Over time, however, we came to be more of a wiki on Pseudolonewolf's games. That is to say, our ties to Fig Hunter itself have lessened over time. Or, y'know, perhaps they were never there at all. The point is, not all of our ties to Fig Hunter have evaporated. We still have a page on Firequill, for instance, which is fairly personal. Our page on Pseudolonewolf is also very personal, and we have stuff that has nothing to do with any game, such as Yalortian Holidays, (I mean, maybe those were a part of those old games Pseudolonewolf doesn't want anyone to mention any more, or something, but that should be all the more reason to remove that content). In addition, for ages now, Fig Hunter Wiki's visual style has been based on Fig Hunter's. This is problematic, because Fig Hunter's visual style changes every few years, forcing us to go through and fix everything. Including templates, which takes forever (I'm looking into ways of fixing *that* particular mess, let me tell you!). This is one of those "policy" things I've mentioned several times now; in fact, this is the big one (y'see, I'm trying to approach Project Phoenix systematically, from largest to smallest impact). It will affect our visual style choices, in addition other policies, such as perspective and writing style, not to mention what content we include. Just like last time, put your thoughts or questions in the talk page, under the new heading. Verdict: This wiki will separate from Fig Hunter to a degree. The most obvious change from this is the content policy, which is (tentatively) as follows: Content on this wiki should: *Be fictional. *Originate from media created by Pseudolonewolf. *Pertain to the "Fig Hunter Fictional Multiverse." *Evidently differ from any real world counterparts. *Not be obvious to an outside observer. In addition: *Information with little or no impact on either the media from which it originates or the Astrostles Galaxy as a whole should either be merged with more relavent information or removed entirely. *Outdated information and information which is part of a larger piece of unreleased media should be specifically marked as such. *User-submitted information should be placed on a separate page, and should be specifically marked as such. Should we change our name? (Current) Since this wiki's content policies have changed, perhaps its name should as well. We're no-longer a wiki about the Fig Hunter website, and our information on the Fig Hunter games is only a "side effect," albeit a large one, of our main focus: the Fig Hunter fictional universe, better known as the Astrostles Galaxy. Verdict: Undecided. Should we move to a new wiki? (Resolved) Fig Hunter Wiki has been around for just over four years now. In that time, Wikia has made several changes to all of their wikis, including ours. In addition, Fig Hunter Wiki wasn't very well maintained, with only a handful of Administrators active at any given time. This has resulted in large quantities of outdated code, much of which is fairly poorly-written in addition. Poor code results in poor appearance, and poor usability. This problems can be resolved in one of two ways: *Fix the code, a task which, in many cases, can only be preformed by Administrators, and one which is incredibly painstaking. *Move to a new location where most of the code doesn't need to be changed. *Something else that I haven't thought of. So the question is, should we move to a new wiki, which would be an obvious sacrifice, or should we stick with what we've got, which would nearly double the workload? Verdict: DarthKitty is a moron. Category:Maintenance